What It Looks Like
by SilverStreaksofStardust
Summary: [Written for the 9:45 challenge] And (maybe) Will Solace wished he didn't read Nico di Angelo so well.


**Disclaimer** :

noun: fanfiction

fiction written by a fan of, and featuring characters from, a particular TV series, movie, etc. ( _In this case, featuring characters from the world of Percy Jackson and the Olympians, which is owned by Rick Riordan._ )

 **A/N** : This story happened because of a challenge. I accepted. I have tried to do major editing on this story [draft], but knew I could never improve it without any help. So many thanks to **Dyenya** who polished this messy piece up for me. It turned out better than I have ever imagined. Ah, tenses are the bane of my existence. Followed behind mosquitoes, of course...

* * *

 _Nico di Angelo and Will Solace_. Everyone knows that we're a couple. We're opposites, but together we complete each other. According to Jason, we're a Roman's shield to his imperial sword.

As cliché as it might sound, it was truly love at first sight for me. And how could it not have been? Nico, standing out from all the other Greek and Roman demigods, radiated his strong presence. He looked like a dark angel, with his olive skin and black locks. And as his eyes locked with mine, his wickedly sharp blade pointed at my throat, I felt my pulse race and knees weaken.

 _'He looks so gorgeous'_ , my mind whispered. Of course, the sluggishness of my brain didn't prevent me from me chiding him to place the sword down. Never been this close to the son of Hades, and his intensity was made me nervous - not in a scary way, but in the way that the electric feeling that made your heart skip and wear a stupid grin. Usually, during my more self-conscious moments, I tended to ramble. So I started to make a conversation to the ethereal beautiful demigod. Despite his initial annoyance, I eventually worked my way under his skin. I become something to him.

As I began to befriend the son of Hades, I found myself falling for him far faster than I had anticipated. With each passing day, it took more and more effort to restrain myself from spilling out my true feelings. I knew Nico was already uncomfortable enough with his sexuality as it was. He confessed secrets to me, all of which I gladly kept. I was amazed to find that I'd do practically anything for Nico, but I held no resentment for the lack of self-control, because he was worth it.

And when we started to date... Well, I was the happiest and luckiest person alive. Over and over I told myself that it all seemed too surreal. To good to be true.

Until it was.

. . .

Nico and I didn't get into many fights, not major ones at least. There were only squabbles over the tiniest of things, like space issues and misunderstandings; but we easily patched up our disagreements after realising how ridiculous and petty they were.

I usually didn't start any arguments - honestly, I found myself afraid that Nico and I would be over. It was ironic, considering what I had done. It was the stupidest thing, my jealousy. I knew that I shouldn't be living in my fantasy, because I couldn't see any flaws in our relationship. We were a 'perfect couple', but perhaps too perfect.

My doubt made me guilty, I didn't want to lose Nico. But I had to question why we synched so well, so fast and painlessly. We weren't that lucky - Aphrodite was certainly wanting a show. As I formed conclusions - fate, perfect error, playing matchmaker - I realised that while it was seamlessly perfect through my eyes, what about Nico's? Was he miserable? I asked one day if he was happy, and shooting me an odd look, he just nodded.

But maybe I was too blind to notice what was wrong, or at least until Percy Jackson one day walked into the Hades cabin.

The son of Poseidon was laid-back, his calm attitude put me at ease. However, Nico beside me stiffened. He seemed alert, watching Percy with caution and wariness. As if a bomb was counting down and Percy was just holding it casually. I wondered if they had an argument, so I squeezed his hand to remind him that I was here.

"Hey, Austin wanted to talk to you about patient 'X'?" Percy said, his brow furrowing. Austin Lake was one of my cabin siblings - lately, he was busy at the infirmary, taking my shifts so I had spent more time with Nico.

"Ah, right. Tell him I'll be there soon."

"Yeah, that'll do. See you later, Nico and Will."

As Percy left, I realised that Nico's hand was no longer in mine.

. . .

There were signs. They were painted as clear as cracks in glass - the longer you stare, the more you noticed imperfections.

In my own denial, I had never truly glanced around. I was holding back from what was really happening. I was a fool, pathetically jumping at every chance to spend time whereas Nico didn't want me. It was never me.

I was aware ever since the Percy and patient 'X' incident. At first, I thought Nico let go of my hand because he was embarrassed. Or maybe dropped it by accident. But, no, I could recognise the plain hope and pain etch across his face as he looked at Percy. He hung on every single word of the older demigod, idolizing. It was kind of cute, but then quickly became painful to watch. Wasn't I enough for him?

And Percy ... he was incredibly oblivious. For every joke he made, Nico laughed, perhaps too enthusiastically, and louder every time. Or when he touched Nico in the most platonic way possible, it made Nico brighten up the whole place. Percy was like a drug to Nico, relieving the pain, but once gone left Nico miserable. It infuriated me that he could have that effect, and truthfully, I was just angry that I couldn't do that.

It took me hours just to get Nico to laugh genuinely. I tried so hard to make him happy, but I wasn't the right person for it.

. . .

I could decipher Nico di Angelo in one glance. I could tell if he was pissed off, sad, or tired. I could tell if he was coming down with a cold, or needed something to eat. But what I could never discover is why he went out with me, despite being clearly in love with Percy Jackson.


End file.
